


Just kiss me!

by JoCeption



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Janus is awstruck, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCeption/pseuds/JoCeption
Summary: Anon asks: hi !! here’s a ship request from the prompt list: “kiss me.” “what?” “just kiss me” with moceit? (or another janus ship if you want!)
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Just kiss me!

It was a nice fall day when they decided to go for a walk. It was sunny, yet cold, so Patton pulled his cardigan tighter around himself and Janus snatched away his Hufflepuff scarf. They had been walking for a while and just talked when they came across a bench and sat down.

Janus looked over at his friend. Patton’s hair was flowing in the wind, the setting sun bringing out the warmth in his skin. The Side was talking animatedly, a huge smile spread across his face and he wildly gestured with his hands, causing the bracelets on his arm to clink. His eyes were lit up with joy while he watched the ducks swimming in the pond. The sight alone made Janus smile fondly.

Apparently Patton had stopped talking because he now turned towards him with a beaming smile, “-and that’s why I think we should cover them more.” Janus startled from his trance. “Uhh, what?” This caused Patton to giggle, making him even more adorable. “You weren’t listening, were you?” Janus tried to scoff but it came more out as a cough while he tried not to blush, “Of course I was listening! You were talking about…puppies?” He was still giggling when he respondet, “Nearly. I was thinking about getting another frog pal for Lil’, they could even have play dates with Dee. You mentioned he’d be delighted about some friends, right?” Janus stuttered out a “Yeah…” when Patton had already turned back.

The setting sun was reflecting on his glasses and the breaking light seemed to nearly form a halo above his head. A true angel indeed. A very oblivious angel, yes, but still one he didn’t deserve. As if Patton had heard Janus’ thoughts his head swirled around to face him again. “Kiss me.” “Uh, what?” “I can hear your pining from here, I’m still the heart after all, so just kiss me!”

His smile still hadn’t faded and before Janus could react his lips connect with Patton’s. Once they pulled away their faces remained only centimeters from each other apart. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now”, Patton admitted, now blushing as well.

And so they kept sitting on that bench for another hour, with many more kisses shared between them.


End file.
